She's Every Woman
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Myde has a question for Elena. Set between FFVII and FFVII: Advent Children.


She's Every Woman

So, this is my present to :dev0Melodious-Nocturne0:. I hope you like it.

Standard warnings and disclaimers apply: I don't own and watch out for some of the language.

Takes place somewhere between FFVII and FFVII: Advent Children.

awwww, they're so cute together!

The song is She's Every Woman by Garth Brooks. Not Mine.

* * *

Myde flicked his eyes over the writing, pushing his hair out of his face. "She'll love it," he murmured.

"Who'll love it?" a soft feminine voice asked from behind him. Myde jumped, not expecting anyone to sneak up on him.

He turned around, shielding the paper with his body. "Nothing, 'Lena. It's nothing. Say, don't you have a mission soon? With Reno?" From the scowl, he had guessed right. "Hey, don't worry. Red's under orders to stop teasing you. Besides," Myde started smirking, "He knows what I'll do to his precious Moogles." Elena chuckled, for the thought of Myde letting the Fallen Angel in him loose on a bunch of stuffed toys was extremely amusing.

"Needed that. Thanks Myde. I feel better now." Elena smiled, hugging the older Turk. "Later!" she called, running out of the room and off to where the choppers were.

Myde smiled after her and wondered, _What did I do to deserve her?_

* * *

*time skip*

The mission was a success, and the information was gathered.

"Good job you two. You're dismissed." Tseng waved them off. Reno left to get his EMR looked at, as it had shorted during part of the mission.

Elena went and peaked in on Myde, who was slumped over the desk he was at before, asleep this time. She smiled softly and walked over to wake him. "Myde, it's me. C'mon, wake up." Myde started, jumping up and whirling in the chair, relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey. Listen, I want ya to hear something," he said, pulling a guitar case from under his desk.

_﻿__She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known_

_She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's makin' love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again_

_It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

_No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence_

_She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had  
And she's every lover that I've never had _

When he finished, he just looked at Elena, blushing lightly. "That, that was beautiful Myde. Who was it about?"

"You." Myde blushed even more, ducking his head and fiddling with something in his hands. "E-Elena, will you marry me?" he asked, dropping down on one knee and holding out the little box. His whole face was bright red, but Myde's eyes never wavered.

"Myde, I-I don't know what to say." Elena was bright red as well, staring at the little ring in the box.

"Say yes?" Myde asked, standing.

Elena smiled and hugged him, saying "Of course you idiot. I love you. " Myde smiled back, and slid the ring on her finger.

"This ring has been in my family for generations. Apparently, my dad proposed to my mom with it, as well as his father to my grandmother and so on. Valentine family tradition, I guess."

"It's a beautiful ring." And it was. The band was silver, two separate bands intertwined and coming to a circle at the stone, which wasn't large, but slightly small. The stone was iridescent, shimmering in the light.

* * *

"Awww, how cute. Now cough it up boys, I win this one." Reno cackled madly as he held his hand out, waiting for his winnings of this particular bet. The other three scowled, handing over their money.

"Reno, that's the last time I make a bet with you," Rufus said, rubbing slightly on his bandages.

"You know Myde far too well to have bets concerning him," Tseng agreed, impassively glowering at Reno, still cackling madly.

"Just how long have you two known each other, anyway?" Rude asked.

Reno smirked and cackled more, goggles slipping and catching in his spikes. "Long enough, Partner, long enough!"

The four never noticed the couple still on the security camera's screen, sitting together, and singing.

* * *

That's how Myde proposed and the Turks have nothing better to do than make random bets with each other concerning random crap - important crap, but random all the same. The others forbade Reno from betting with them about Myde after that - he was winning all their hard earned cash.

Review please!


End file.
